Untangling Fates
by GemBlue89
Summary: With marriage and birth comes joy, but for Jason Morgan his life unravels. Will the fates finally be kind or will they continue to test him?
1. No Regrets

**No Regrets**

**Part 1**

His temples throbbed. He inhaled painfully, one breath after another, but the unfamiliar feeling inside him didn't disappear. It remained, ruthlessly plaguing his body.

Pressing his thumbs against both temples, Jason Morgan pressed down hard, hoping it would relieve the pain. His lungs burned from the harsh cold that entered him. Nothing he did helped ease the tension that had seeped into his body the last few weeks.

Quickly tugging the zipper of his leather jacket open and roughly pulling off his leather gloves, he leaned back on the wooden bench. Closing his eyes, he attempted to grab a hold of himself. His muscles began to slowly relax from the soft whisper of air against his chest and the exposed skin of his neck and arms. For a split moment he felt calm, before pain sliced through his temples and down his spine.

Groaning, he grasped his head and rocked as the agonizing sensation intensified. Eyes still closed, flashes flew across his eyelids. Blurred colors—soft golden hues, flickering red. Hard damp wood against his back and gentle warm digits on his forehead. Muffled words and vague whispers. The memories washed over Jason and his mind grasped at the disappearing images behind his eyelids. The pain whispered away.

Gasping heavily, Jason's eyes snapped open and stared at the open horizon before him. The wood chips of the bench bit into his skin as he gripped it for balance. Clouded, his mind sought the pieces of memories that had suddenly filtered through his mind and disappeared just as quickly. Giving his head a harsh shake, he tentatively rose onto his feet, keeping his hand tightly clenching the arm of the bench for balance.

On his feet, the enforcer swallowed past the lump in his throat and ran his tired eyes over the empty docks. There was nothing different about the docks or the water that moved at its own rhythm. His confused blue eyes stared into the sunset that filled the sky with a collage of vivid colors.

Moments passed for Jason in peace before the tranquility that he had found was broken by the sound of heavy footfalls. On instinct he looked over his shoulder, watched the stairs and listened to the footsteps before Sam McCall appeared. She smiled widely at the sight of him and climbed down the stairs with an odd confidence that made him frown.

Dressed in a short feminine leather jacket that resembled his own and in complete black just like him, she made her way to his side. She brushed a kiss against his lips. The kiss felt cold and unaffectionate. Her lips were rough and covered in sticky lip-gloss. The memory of soft, supple, loving lips brushing against his own trickled through his mind.

Blinking rapidly, Jason tried to concentrate on the words that rapidly flew through Sam's lips. She was flush against him, her arms around his waist, while his arms remained motionless at his sides.

"I was thinking of a nice bubble bath when we both get home," she drawled in a low voice that had him cringing inside. "Maybe open a bottle of wine and relax, before we try to make that baby again," she went on, a bright twinkle in her eyes.

"A bubble bath?" He repeated, dumbfounded.

"Yes, a bubble bath," she confirmed, happily. "A nice, long, warm bubble bath with just the two of us."

The idea of a bubble bath had no appeal to him. The thought of one made him uncomfortable, especially one with Sam.

"It would help you relax these muscles," Sam murmured, massaging his tense shoulders.

He scowled at her harsh touch.

"I don't think the bubble bath is a good idea. I have some things I need to deal with tonight."

"That's not fair," Sam protested, moping. "We haven't had much time together, since I started working and this whole thing with Alcazar started."

Pulling her hands off him, Jason stepped back and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. His mind and body were off balance and anxious. He didn't want to spend the evening taking a bubble bath and then going to bed with a woman that he felt awkward around. There was something wrong with this situation. He was supposed to love Sam. He was supposed to want a family with her. He was supposed to want a life with her, yet none of it felt right in his heart.

Sighing, Jason straightened and looked into Sam's dark brown eyes. He didn't find any warmth in them or any love that he wanted. They appeared bleak and angry to him. He looked away unable to fathom what his mind was slowly coming to see was wrong. Drawing a step back, the enforcer tucked his hands into his pockets and peered down at the woman he had once proposed to and planned on spending the rest of his life with.

Her forehead wrinkled as she asked, "Jason, I thought you wanted to have a baby?"

"I do," he reassured her. "I just—"

"You promised me that we would have a baby," she exclaimed. "I thought that after the whole Ric and Elizabeth fiasco, we were going to get our life together back on track. I mean we made so many plans and promises to each other."

_"It is so easy to promise to love someone forever and to mean every word and to make that commitment."_

The words flew through his mind.

_"But people change._

"You promised," Sam repeated.

_"Life changes us."_

Her face paled as she gawked at him in shock. "You said you loved me. You said that there is nothing that would keep us a part. I forgave you for your night with Elizabeth and now we need to get back to our lives."

_"We make choices, some good, some bad, and we end up living with the consequences."_

"Sam—" he tried to get in a word otherwise.

"I want this baby more than anything in the world and I know you do too," she stared up at him with soft brown eyes that had no effect on him. "I see you with Michael, Morgan, Kristina, and Molly and my heart aches. If our daughter hadn't died, we would be a family right now. We would be here with her, spending an afternoon together." Tears gathered in her eyes.

He felt the guilt twinge his heart to see her hurt.

_"And time, because one day you'll wake up and you realize that you aren't the same person you were when you made those promises to the person you loved."_

"I slept with Ric—your enemy—and I regret it," she murmured, grabbing a hold of his hands.

_"Some mistakes are pretty difficult to get past."_

"I know I hurt you enough to push you into Elizabeth's arms, but they were just one night-stands. I know we're over that and we can get on with our lives now." Sam raised her hand to his temple and brushed his hair back. "I need you. You need me. And we need a baby now to be complete."

_"And it's even more complicated when a child is involved, because every child has the right to the best life its parents can provide."_

He understood now. He understood what she had meant on the bridge. Jason looked into Sam's brown eyes again and realized the future he had once seen in them was no longer possible. Too much had changed between them. She had changed. And most of all so had he. Things would be fine with Sam and him for a short time, but eventually those changes would catch up to them and would make them miserable, especially with a child caught in the middle.

"Sam, I know," he took both of her smaller gloved hands into his and looked into her eyes. "I know we made a lot of plans. I remember all of them, but a lot has happened since then." Jason sighed. "Things have changed."

Sam observed him with questioning eyes. _"Nothing_ has changed. You love me. I love you. That's more than enough for us to be together and create a family from that love."

"No," Jason said harshly, any remorse he had felt for inflicting pain on her leaking away.

Taken aback by his tone, Sam stared at him with wide, stunned eyes. "I don't want to hear anymore of this," she muttered, pulling at her hands to be released.

Inhaling calmly, Jason released her. "Things have changed, whether you want to admit it or not. I mean I have changed. I'm not the same person I was when we broke up. I did love you with everything I had, but…I've—I saw things in a different light." And he had chosen to ignore it to make her happy and it was a way of escaping the disappointment his heart had been filled with. Exhaling in ease for once, the enforcer looked into Sam's eyes again, his eyes unwavering as he spoke. "I don't have any regrets and it's time for us both to accept that things have changed and the only thing left to do is move forward with our lives."

Jason watched as any pleasantness in Sam's features faded away to be replaced by a dark grim. "For all I know," she all, but growled. "You left me after I came out of surgery because you wanted to keep me out of harm's way. You broke my heart when I needed you most." He saw the tears glisten in her eyes. "I was under the impression we were past all of that and your—our one night stands and we were ready to get back to the life we had promised to have. Try to have a child and be a family, which is apparently no longer important to you," she seethed, turning away from him with a jerk.

"Sam," he reached for her arm to stop her.

"No," she fumed. "I'm going home and hopefully you'll snap out of these delusions, Jason. When you're yourself again come home." Sam turned to leave, her hand on the rail of the steps.

"I think it'd be best if you moved back to the Metro Court."

His words brought her to an immediate halt. She faced him slowly, her face now a contortion of dark features. Her eyes turned bleak and black, full of controlled fury. She breathed in measured breaths. Her fists were clenched at her sides, her body rigid.

"And why would I do that exactly?" Her words were sharp and terse.

Jason sighed. Scrubbing his face with his hands, he paused and attempted to organize his thoughts. His heart and mind were on the same page for the first time in what seemed like forever. He knew he was hurting Sam, but a part of him could no longer live with holding onto a relationship that had reached its end months ago.

"Because it's not right."

"What's not right?" She glared at him.

"Us," he heaved. "It doesn't feel right anymore."

The enforcer saw the flash of anger and hurt in Sam's brown eyes, before she straightened her spine and held her chin up high.

"I'm sorry."

"You're going to regret this later," she warned him, before sharply pivoting and stalking up the stairs.

"No," he murmured softly, watching her retrieving back. "I won't."

Just like he didn't regret the night of the blackout.


	2. Epiphany

**Epiphany**

**Part 2**

A grave sigh escaped her lips as she watched the hotel entrance fill with guests. She stood by the balcony doors, gladly watching everyone socialize. She wasn't in the mood to bump into certain people and cause a scene. Spying the reception desk, she noticed that it was empty and decided she was safe to move into a cluster of people.

Elizabeth moved quietly and as easily as her seven month pregnant stomach would allow her. Reaching a server, she knowingly selected a glass of sparkling water, bypassing the long champagne flutes. Sipping the cool liquid, she welcomed the ease that traveled through her tired body.

Searching for a kind, familiar face, she found Emily and Nikolas walking towards her, hands linked. Nikolas was in a classic black suit and Emily was still in her caramel colored winter coat. Smiling at the obvious happiness that radiated off of them, Elizabeth moved towards them with graceful steps.

When she reached them, Emily pulled her into a tight hug. "You look amazing," she uttered in awe, pulling away to admire Elizabeth's dress.

"Absolutely stunning," Nikolas agreed, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek.

Elizabeth's smile broadened. "Thank you. You two don't look so bad either," she joked, a twinkle in her cobalt eyes. "Considering how late you are, may I ask what was so important that occupied your time?"

Emily blushed as Nikolas focused his brown eyes on his newly shinned black shoes.

Elizabeth exploded into a fit of laughter at their embarrassed expressions. And soon, they joined in on her laughter, just like they had when they were teenagers.

Rubbing her free hand over her swollen stomach, she watched Nikolas take Emily's coat to reveal the light green dress she wore. They shared a private moment as Nikolas leaned forward to whisper something into her best friend's ear, causing her to giggle. Her heart wrenched at their intimacy and love.

Casting her eyes down at her stomach, Elizabeth concentrated on the life that was growing inside of her.

Her baby.

In less than two months, she would be holding her child in her arms. Kissing her child and Cameron goodnight every night. Telling them about Italy and the amazing sights they would someday visit. Everyday she would remind them of how much she loved them and give them the support she had never received from her parents. With every fiber of her being, Elizabeth vowed her children would have everything they could ever need. Except for one thing.

A father.

Tears filled the young nurse's eyes at the silent thoughts. Elizabeth had never set out to deprive her children of a father or an actual family. But her life had different plans for her and in the end; the best decision for her was to raise her children on her own. Giving one man false hope by letting him rely on an innocent child to make his life better was as wrong as it was to ask the man she loved to sacrifice his happiness to be a father to her child.

Her dimmed eyes dropped to her swollen stomach. Her hand came to rest over her child. "Don't worry," she reassured her baby in a low tender voice. "Your daddy may not know about you, but I know that he already cares about you. He'll be there for you when you need him. I promise." A soft kick told her the baby had heard her whispers.

A soft pull at her elbow brought Elizabeth out of her reverie. Emily hooked arms with her and observed her face with a concerned gaze. A sad smile tugged at her best friend's lips as she regarded her.

"Are you worrying about that again?" she asked without any hesitation.

Bowing her head, Elizabeth forced a smile. "I can't help it," she admitted. The corners of her lips dipped and she blinked away the tears that burned her eyes. "It just hits me at the most random moments. Always lurking around in the back of my mind."

"It's alright," Emily murmured gently, wrapping a comforting arm around Elizabeth's bare shoulders. "I'm here for you. Remember whatever you decide and whatever happens I will stand by you."

"Even if I push your best friend back to drugs and tear your brother's world apart?" Cynicism laced every word.

Emily stared her down with conviction. "Stop thinking like that, would you!" her best friend urged. "Whatever Lucky may decide to do with his life are his choices not yours. Jason on the other hand…" her friend trailed off, a soft smile gracing her lips.

"If Jason decides to walk away from something it will because he wants to," Emily assured her with a tight hug. "I know my brother and I know that he would never blame someone for his actions." She smirked at her with a knowing look. "Now, will you stop being a worry wart and start enjoying the evening?"

Elizabeth broke away from Emily as she discreetly wiped her tears away. "I'll try."

"Oh, no, you don't," her best friend pulled her back and gave her a stern look, but her gleaming eyes gave away her seriousness. "You're going to have fun tonight with Nikolas and me. No worrying and no pouting, young lady," she ordered, patting Elizabeth's stomach tenderly.

"Fine," she complied, rolling her eyes, which was immediately followed by laughter. Just for tonight, she would listen to Emily and attempt to relax before she returned to the madness that was now her life.

"And here comes Nikolas."

Looking over her shoulder, Elizabeth found the Cassidine Prince moving towards them with a large bouquet of white roses in his arms. He beamed as he locked eyes with Emily. They shared a secret look before his eyes focused on her and he playfully winked at her. It comforted her to know that Nikolas and Emily had found their way back to each other and that their love had survived.

Emily squealed as he reached them, but instead of reaching out for the flowers, she hooked her arm with Nikolas and they both turned to her with mischievous brown eyes.

"What…Do I want to know what you two are up to?" Elizabeth asked cautiously, afraid of what answers she might receive.

"These," Nikolas announced in a very energetic voice, referring to roses, "are for you."

Dumbfounded, Elizabeth stood frozen in her spot as Emily took her sparkling water from her and Nikolas placed the flowers in her arms. "Me?" she asked completely confused.

"Yes, for you," Nikolas confirmed, grinning at her.

"It's the first phase of your baby shower," Emily added.

"Baby shower?"

"Yes, baby shower."

"Whose?" Elizabeth asked Nikolas.

"Yours silly," Emily answered.

Elizabeth gazed down at the bouquet in her arms and felt the soft prick of tears in her eyes again. This time they were happy tears. In the midst of struggling to keep up with her life, Elizabeth had forgotten about the small things that she should have treasured. Like her baby shower. Like the wonderful friends that she had who were there to support her through everything.

Over the past few months, she had allowed the secrets she held to eat away at her, but now she was ready to live her life for herself and for her children. She would face the future as it came at her.

Peering up at Nikolas and Emily, the young mother smiled, grateful to have them in her life. "Thank you," she mumbled, pulling them both into a tight hug. She held on longer than needed. An ease and comfort seeped through her body from their embrace. It left her content.

Pulling back, they all grinned at each other.

Wiping away a stray tear that trailed down his friend's cheek, Nikolas asked, "What do you say we all get some dinner?" He raised one jet black eye brow at them in question. "While I torment Elizabeth with what Emily has in store for her during the baby shower."

Elizabeth shrugged. "And I'll just tease you about your love life and that very obvious hickey below your ear," she challenged with a knowing smile.

Emily pursed her lips to suppress a smirk as Nikolas gawked at the pregnant brunette with his hand desperately covering the red welt on his neck.

"You pregnant women are vindictive," he grumbled, leading the two brunettes away from the lobby.

"Correction, all women have vindictive bones in their bodies."

"Aw, my poor baby," Emily cooed over her shoulder.

"Definitely poor me."

Elizabeth couldn't help, but laugh at her best friends. "Nikolas, we're not vindictive. We're more like smarter."

"Now my intelligence is being questioned." He shook his head in insult.

"Don't take it personally, Nikolas," Emily said sympathetically, a teasing smile spreading across her lips. "At one point or another, every man's intelligence is questioned."

The mother to be glanced down at the white roses she held, her artist eyes assessing the delicate curves of the flowers.

"Are you ready to decorate the nursery?"

"Not at all," the young mother admitted. "But I have ideas," she added quickly. "If it's a boy I want an airplane theme with clouds everywhere and colorful airplanes zooming around," her voice softened as her eyes glazed over, her hand gently rubbing her swollen stomach. "I would even get model planes and hang them from the ceiling with string. But if it were a girl I would paint some kind of scenery from Italy. Maybe the scene of a gondola ride with the sunset on one wall and then another of the glassblowers of Murano during the evening. And the San Giorgia Church and the Piazza El Campo like Ja—" Elizabeth cut herself off when she realized what she was saying and that Emily's undivided attention was on her. Glancing at Nikolas, she found him frowning, his focus on something ahead of them.

Shifting her gaze to what Nikolas was staring at, Elizabeth immediately felt a shiver of foreboding pass through her body as her blue eyes locked with a pair of angry brown ones. Her grasp on the white roses tightened, her pulse escalated. She felt Emily give her hand a squeeze of support before her best friend took a defensive stand beside her. Tension seeped off of Nikolas, his stance firm and his face-hardened, his gaze on the lone figure that approached them.

Elizabeth's breath hitched at the pure hatred she found herself staring into. Samantha McCall glared at her, her facial features darkened, and her body language dangerous. In her hand she clutched a piece of paper, completely wrinkled and worn. She stalked towards them dressed in her receptionist's attire; her name tag pinned askew on her vest. She looked anything, but the pleasant woman Jason said she was. She came to a still in front of the small group, her hands fisted and her eyes blackened by rage.

A trickle of fear and caution overwhelmed Elizabeth's senses as she assessed the woman's threatening stance. Even when Elizabeth had called her on her idiocy of putting Jason's life on the line to save her, the woman had never been this cold and hostile. Something was wrong, she could tell from the tension that penetrated her evening with friends.

"I never believed the innocent act," she hissed through clenched teeth. "But I never thought you were the type that trapped men."

"W-what?" Elizabeth stuttered, tightening her grasp on the flowers until she felt the thorns bite into her skin.

"You slept with Jason when he was vulnerable," Sam seethed, "using my mistake to your advantage to get him into bed. But that wasn't good enough for you. You had to flaunt this child you're carrying in his face to keep his attention and even went as far making him believe it was his. Then, miraculously it turned out it wasn't his."

"Sam, please," Emily grasped her arm. "Please keep your voice down."

People had begun to gather around them with each octave that Sam's voice had risen.

"No," the woman shouted. "I have a lot to say and this is the perfect time to do so. Elizabeth here has been keeping a secret," she announced.

Curious eyes followed her every movement.

A calculating gleam appeared in her eyes as she observed Elizabeth's panic stricken face.

"This lying, manipulating, whore of a wife slept with a ring still on her finger," she spat. "And she thought she could get away with everything, but fortunately for the people of Port Charles, I've discovered her little secret," she waved the crumbled paper for everyone to see.

"I think you've said enough," Nikolas growled at his cousin, grabbing her arm.

"Oh, no, I've just gotten started."

Elizabeth felt her chest constrict as her eyes focused on the paper that Sam held. Sam knew. She knew everything.

"Please," she begged. "Please don't do this. Don't do this to this baby or Jason. Not here. Not like this. Please."

"You should have thought about that before you decided to jump into bed with another man," Sam said in a harsh tone. She stepped back, a look of determination mixed with hatred in her cold brown eyes. "Ladies and gentlemen, as you all know Jason Morgan has wanted a child for a long time and in less than two months he will become a father."

The brunette mother-to-be helplessly shook her head. A throbbing developed in her skull. Her breathing quickened. A pressure formed on her chest. Her vision began to blur. She blinked hastily for it to clear. Her knees began to weaken. She felt her baby begin to squirm in her stomach and kick harshly before it began to thrash mercilessly.

"Sam, you don't know what you're doing."

"I know perfectly well what I'm doing," she sneered. "Jason no longer feels we're right for each other and I could only come up with one reason why that was. You. But then a little birdie informed me how betrayed the great all forgiving Jason Morgan will be once he learns of how deceiving his perfect little Nurse Webber is."

The baby kicked into Elizabeth's ribs sending a crippling pain raking through her body. She clutched Emily's stable arm.

"You should do this in private," Emily said through clenched teeth, slipping an arm around her best friend's unsteady body.

"It's okay," Elizabeth murmured to Emily, straightening and brushing aside her friend's arm. She wouldn't show any weakness to Sam. The woman didn't deserve to have the satisfaction of seeing her in a state of weakness. Caressing her stomach, she whispered to her child, "Sweetheart, just a few more minutes and we'll be home." Her baby informed her of its discontent with another swift kick.

"You're not good enough for him," Sam shouted. "You don't deserve him. You have no right to pull him into your world and take him from me. I love him, you only love toying with his emotions."

"You're wrong," Elizabeth gasped through the ache that overwhelmed her body. "He means everything to me." She felt warm tears fill her eyes. "I never wanted to hurt him. I just wanted him to be happy." She inhaled a shaky breath. "With you."

"How so very generous of you," Sam retorted. "Too bad it's all a lie. You're selfish. You used Jason and made sure he pitied you, while you let Lucky continue pursuing you. You don't have the grace to regret going after another man."

Elizabeth felt the anger begin to sizzle in her blood. Sam knew nothing about the situation. She knew nothing about her relationship with Lucky and what he had put her and Cameron through. She knew nothing of her connection to Jason and their past. "At least I had the decency not to sleep with my step father," the words slipped past her lips before she could reign in her anger.

She saw Sam's arm rise and her eyes fluttered close, but the blow never came. Cautiously opening her eyes, Elizabeth found Sam glaring at Sonny Corinthos. The older man was dressed in an expensive gray silk suit, his forehead wrinkled as he frowned down at the woman he held back.

"What is going on here?" he demanded.

Sam's blazing gaze returned to Elizabeth and she glowered at the petite brunette. "You're no better than me. You were a married woman."

"And I can never regret that night."

The honest words escaped her lips as another wave of thrashing took place in her womb.

"It gave me my child," she murmured.

"You lying—"

The rest of Sam's ranting fell on deaf ears as a piercing pain speared through her womb.

"Mommy's sorry, angel," the young mother rasped to her child as her grasp on the delicate white roses fell and her hands cupped her swollen stomach.

A glimpse of his beautiful pale blue eyes appeared before her eyes moments before she crumbled.

~*~

Jason stepped out of the harsh winter snow and into the bustling lobby of the Metro Court. The hotel was full of guests gathered for the annual General Hospital Gala. He hadn't planned on attending, but when he had reached the penthouse after failing to find her, he spotted his invitation on the coffee table and remembered that she would be in attendance.

His eyes traveled over the crowded lobby, searching for the petite brunette. A concierge appeared at his side and he offhandedly passed the man his black coat, revealing the suit he had on beneath. Dressed in complete black, Jason lingered in the threshold of the entrance for a moment.

He paid no attention to the Quartermaines with their gaze riveted on something across the room. He continued searching for one person in particular. He saw Carly paused besides the receptionist's desk as she gawked at something with Max beside her, watching as well. He saw Bobbie Spencer stare past the older man speaking to her, her gaze on something she found more interesting. Patrick and Robin rushed past him in a hurry to reach the other side of the room. Both of them appeared upset and defensive.

Jason's gaze once more swept across the room and he spotted the woman he had been desperately searching for. Relief swept through his body at the sight of Elizabeth. A whisper of a rare smile curved his lips.

Her body was facing him, her sapphire eyes on the small crowd that was clustered around her. Her brown locks framed her face and fell over her bare shoulders. She had minimal make-up on to mar her heart shaped face. Her flustered cheeks added a natural blush. The bodice of her purple dress, held up by flimsy spaghetti straps, cupped her breasts making them more distinct. The dress flowed over her womb carrying her growing child. The hem bordered by two strips of purple velvet fell right below her knees and in her arms was a bouquet of white roses.

She was absolutely breathtaking.

He admired her appearance for a few moments before he realized that something was wrong. His body grew taut and tensed at the panic that covered her face. Her chest heaved as she breathed in and out. Her hands were gripping Emily's arms. Her startling cobalt eyes were full of pain and worry. Her lips were pulled down in a miserable line.

Slowly, a throbbing appeared in Jason's temple. His hands automatically clenched at the pain that began to intensify. His breathing turned harsh. His vision began to blur, but he fought it to watch Elizabeth. All his muscles constricted as a sharp pain developed between his eyes. He fought to breathe, but lost the battle.

Jason's eyes instantly slid shut as the penetrating twinge in his head gathered momentum and overwhelmed him. Once again, he grasped his temples and groaned in anguish. Flashes appeared behind his closed eyelids again. This time the memories were more vivid.

He saw Elizabeth hovering over him. Her face was pained as she gazed down at him with eyes full of fear. She brushed his wet hair away from his forehead and murmured words, willing him to live.

_"Please don't die."_

The pain reached unbearable levels.

_"You have to stay with me—"_

He heard the sorrow in her voice.

_"…for the baby's sake."_

She was begging him to live for the baby.

_"It's not Lucky's, Jason."_

That made no sense to Jason. The pain began to lessen as the pull in his brain eased.

_"This baby is ours."_

The words filled his mind as the excruciating throbbing faded away.

His startled eyes snapped open and his gaze immediately sought out Elizabeth's. The epiphany hit him like a ton of bricks. His gaze fell to her stomach before they returned to her face. Her face was completely drained of color. He saw it all play out in slow motion. The pain flashing across her face, the white roses tumbling from her arms, and her eyes closing in agony. Her hands clutching at her stomach.

The womb that carried their child.

Her eyes locked with his for a moment.

"This baby is ours," he repeated in a strangled rasp.

Elizabeth fell to pieces as Jason's world shattered.


	3. Revelations

**Revelations**

**Part 3**

_"Dr. Quartermaine!"_

The name echoed in the silent emergency room of General Hospital as an entourage flooded into the empty space.

The doctor in question rushed to the entrance to come to a startled halt. Concern filled Dr. Alan Quartermaine's brown eyes for a moment as he observed the young pale woman lying on the gurney. His gaze flickered to the still figure beside the gurney and then he launched into action.

"What's her status?" he demanded.

"B.P. is at 120/100," Patrick Drake rattled off, taking in deep breaths. His face was flustered from the rush, his blue tie missing, black evening suit rumpled, and his overcoat missing.

"She was hit with cramps in the middle of the gala," Emily added, gulping for air as well, her worried brown eyes flashing back and forth between the gurney and the silent man standing beside it. "She lost consciousness before the ambulance arrived."

"The contractions were eight minutes apart before, but in the ambulance they became more frequent and her blood pressure escalated." Accepting the stethoscope that Nurse Epiphany Johnson handed him, Patrick immediately pressed the medical instrument to check the patient's heart. "Her pulse is too high," he announced, grimly.

"Epiphany, page Dr. Lee," Alan ordered the senior nurse, "and have an examination room prepped."

Without hesitation, Patrick began to move the gurney further into the emergency room. He paused when his eyes fell on the familiar face of his patient and the hand twined with her limp one, holding on like a lifeline. Lifting his brown eyes to lock with a pair of piercing blue eyes, Patrick was at a loss for words at the gut-wrenching fear he witnessed. Swallowing roughly, the young surgeon steeled himself and started to speak, when he heard his name.

"Drake," Alan barked. He held the elevator open for the gurney. "Get a move on it."

"Coming, sir," the doctor replied back, his gaze back on the tense man. "I need to take her upstairs," Patrick said in a hoarse tone. "This is the farthest you can come."

Without a sound, the man gravely nodded his head. Inhaling painfully, he raised the unresponsive hand he held to his lips and pressed a tender kiss against the back of her hand before he reluctantly let go.

Nodding his head deeply at the man in silent understanding, Patrick turned back to the nurses waiting for his order. "People, let's get her upstairs."

~*~

He watched motionless as the gurney rolled away.

His dimmed eyes focused in on every movement. His face was void of emotion, but his eyes betrayed his reservation. He followed the gurney to the elevator. His unwavering gaze remained on her until she disappeared from sight.

Dr. Quartermaine watched as the young man focused dazedly at the closed elevator doors. His eyes were full of confusion and worry. He moved towards the unmoving figure in the middle of his emergency room. He paused for a moment beside the towering man before placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll take care of her," he murmured sincerely.

His dejected pale blue eyes flickered to the older man for a moment before returning to the closed doors. He uttered nothing. Simply waited, frozen in place.

Like an archangel dressed in all black, he waited for the family he had discovered moments before they were torn from his grasp.

~*~

He paced.

He paced back and forth. He glanced occasionally at the ticking clock in the hospital's waiting room. Each second longer than the last. They had arrived over half an hour ago and no one had answers for him.

He was known for being patient, but for the past half hour he was anything but that.

Jacket discarded somewhere, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, he paced nonstop. He clenched and unclenched his fists at his sides. His stomach twisted with every second that passed. His muscles were stiff with tension. He inhaled one painful breath after another with one thought continuously running through his mind.

Elizabeth and their unborn child were in danger and there was nothing he could do.

His instincts had kicked in when he had seen her collapse from the pain that had raked through her body. Without a second thought, he had raced across the hotel lobby to reach her before she reached the floor. He didn't know how he made it to her side in time, but he had and the agony on her face had clawed at his heart.

Her face had drained of all color. Her body had been limp in his arms. She had squeezed her eyes shut, baring the pain to keep consciousness. She had whimpered helplessly in his arms, clutching at her stomach. She had sobbed uncontrollably. And there had been nothing he could do, but hold her and whisper soothing words and tell her over and over that she would make it. Her only thoughts were of their child.

_"Jason…"_

The memory of her voice calling out to him made his heart clench painfully.

_"The baby…"_

His body grew numb at the memory of her words before she had passed out in his arms.

_"Save our baby."_

The baby.

Their baby.

He swallowed roughly at the thought.

Another memory slowly filtered through his mind.

_"Thank god, you have more balance than me."_

A few weeks ago, when she had started her third trimester, Elizabeth had thanked him on the bridge when she had slipped on ice and nearly fallen. She had flashed him one of her dazzling smiles. Her face had been flushed pink and she was bundled up to battle the cold. Then, her eyes had brightened and she had instantly pulled his hand to her swollen stomach. He had felt her baby kick. Their baby kick.

_"The baby is kicking."_

He couldn't help saying it out loud. The soft flutter of movement under his hand had amazed him. Astonished, his hand had remained on her stomach, simply feeling the soft baby kicks. As he had smiled down at where his hand met her stomach, he had glanced up to see her blue orbs glisten with tears. Before he had been able to question her, she had spoken.

_"You're the reason this baby's alive."_

The words had escaped her lips on a sob. He had been completely confused by her admission, but she had answered all his questions with her next statement.

_"With all the times that you came to my rescue," she had brushed away her tears, smiling weakly. "When I fell on the docks and finding me in the snow. This baby is still with me because of you."_

She had tried to tell him so many times. That much he could figure out. All the times she had started to tell him something and then stopped. She had tried to tell him.

_"This is our baby."_

She had told him.

In the chapel when she thought she was going to lose him and he hadn't remembered, until he was on the verge of losing them both.

He knew there was nothing in the world Elizabeth wouldn't have done for their child. Now, there was nothing he could do to save her or their child, but wait.

Reminding himself to breathe, he slumped against a wall and stared at the tiled floor of the hospital waiting room. There were so many questions running through his mind and no one to answer them. His mind struggled to wrap around one specific question.

Why?

Why hadn't Elizabeth told him she was expecting their child?

He had offered her everything when he thought there had been the slightest chance that the baby could have been his. He would have never abandoned his child. Elizabeth knew that. She knew his past and how he felt about children.

None of it made sense.

Was she afraid to expose her children to his life? Did she think she was going to be unhappy with him? Did she think that he wouldn't love their children with everything he had?

Once again none of it made sense.

Elizabeth knew him. He had meant everything he had said to her last fall. He would never go back on his words, especially when it involved Elizabeth and their child.

Straightening, he looked at the clock again. Determined to remain strong for Elizabeth and their child, he pivoted on his heel and turned for her room when a foreign touch brought him to a complete halt.

"What are we going to do about the baby, Jason?" Sam inquired.

His body grew rigid under her cold touch. A deadly anger boiled within him, threatening to overwhelm him. He grinded his teeth and reminded himself to keep his temper in check. He ripped his arm from her hold and turned sharply to face her. "What do you mean_we_?"

"We need to decide what we're going to do once the baby is born," she went on. She stood before him as if nothing had happened.

The control on his anger snapped. "_Elizabeth_ and I will decide what we are going to do once _our_ child is born."

"Jason, you can't be serious. She betrayed you," she ranted. "She lied to you. She kept your child from you. How can you forgive her?"

"How did I forgive _you_?" He boomed, looming over her. "How did I forgive you for knowingly sleeping with my enemy?"

"That was different," she argued. "I didn't set out to hurt you."

"But you did." Jason shook his head in disgust. "You hurt me, but you didn't feel any true remorse afterwards. I saw it in your eyes, but I didn't want to accept it." His cold eyes remained steady. "Elizabeth may have lied to me. To everyone, but that lie _did_ begin to kill her inside. She _did_ feel guilty. She _did_ begin to hate herself and I saw it all in her eyes."

"Jason, you're not thinking clearly."

"I've never been clearer on anything before in my life. From everything that I've gathered and heard from the others," he pointed a perfectly stable, finger at her, "_you_ are the reason that Elizabeth and our unborn child are in danger. I can forgive Elizabeth for keeping my child from me because I know she didn't set out to hurt anyone. But you set out to hurt Elizabeth tonight and that I can never forgive." His words were clipped and spoken without a shred of doubt. "If anything happens to her or my child, I am going to hold you responsible."

He watched her recoil at his terse words, before she tried to make eye contact again.

"But we-"

"There is no _we_!" Jason roared.

Before Sam could say another word, he tore his gaze away from the woman he had once believed to have loved.

"Milo," the enforcer called.

The young guard in his pressed gray suit and green tie automatically appeared behind Sam, standing straight and ready to follow orders.

"Escort Miss McCall to my penthouse, have her things packed, and then take her to the Metro Court. Notify security at Harbor View that Samantha McCall is no longer welcome there."

"Yes, sir," Milo dipped his head in an understanding nod, before grasping Sam's arm firmly.

"Jason, you can't do this," she argued.

"I just did."

The rest of her words were drowned out by the sound of the elevator doors opening. Emily appeared before him, her light green gown replaced by light blue scrubs, her hair pulled back into a ponytail, a ton of lab work in her arms. She caught sight of him and smiled sadly. Jason took a step towards her, but came to a stop at the sound of a panicked voice.

"Where is she?"

The anxious voice came from behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, his mood soured even more and every muscle wound tighter.

Detective Lucky Spencer stood at the entrance of the waiting room, covered in snow. His eyes were full of concern. He reached for Nikolas, the closet person to him. "Is she okay?" he asked, frantically. "Is my wife okay?" he demanded when his brother didn't answer right away.

"She's not your wife." The words escaped his lips on a growl.

Everyone turned to stare at him.

"Jason," Nikolas warned.

He completely ignored the warning. Straightening to his full height, he faced the younger man and glared. There was a time when he had seen the man as a friend and now he couldn't stand the sight of him. He had hurt his wife by cheating on her and then decided that a child was enough to turn his life around, but not for his wife or the little boy he had supposedly considered his own. Elizabeth and Cameron hadn't been enough for Lucky to give up his drug addiction. He remembered the pain on Elizabeth's face when she had spoken of Lucky's sudden love for his family because of the baby.

Lucky took a step towards him. "Thank you for looking after Elizabeth. I'll take care of everything now."

"You can thank me by leaving."

"Jason, please don't do this right now," his sister pleaded with him.

"You didn't think of your wife, when you popped pills," the young enforcer exploded.

"I've made mistakes-"

"You didn't think of her when you lied to her face."

"Elizabeth and I have moved-"

"You didn't think of her when you jumped into bed with Maxie."

"That is none of your business," Lucky said, standing at his full height, barely reaching the enforcer's.

"It's my business now," Jason seethed through his clenched teeth, his eyes narrowed into two thin slits. His fists were balled at his sides, his shoulders tense, ready for a fight.

"Look, Elizabeth and I are grateful for everything you have done for us. You've been a wonderful friend to us, but-"

"I did it for Elizabeth and her son," he cut him off fluidly, "and I am anything, but your friend. That I am certain of."

"I've made mistakes," the detective repeated again. "But I've changed now. I just want to give my baby a good life."

"It's not your baby," Jason announced without hesitation, his words cold and unwavering. "You're not the father of Elizabeth's baby, Lucky."

He watched unaffected as the shock filled the detectives face and slowly cut off his circulation. His body language went from concerned to stiff. His deep blue eyes filled with confusion and questions.

"I am."

The enforcer didn't flinch as the younger man stared at him with lost eyes, his heart shattered. He didn't twitch as the other man's eyes hardened and his fists clenched. Before Lucky could utter another word, Dr. Lee entered the waiting room followed by Dr. Scorpio and Nurse Johnson. Moments later, Dr. Drake emerged at the entrance with Dr. Quartermaine close behind.

Kelly hugged the chart she held closely to her body and made eye contact with each person gathered in the room. She sighed heavily. "I wish I had only good news, but I don't. Lucky-"

"Dr. Lee," Jason interjected, his body facing the young doctor, but his icy pale blue eyes solely on Lucky. "Detective Spencer has no power of attorney over Elizabeth Webber or her unborn child."

The OB/GYN frowned. Her puzzled brown eyes swung back and forth between the two men.

"I'm the father of Elizabeth's child."

The words were uttered evenly. His statement left no room for argument. His gaze settled on the shell-shocked man standing before him. Jason dared him to argue with his eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Kelly turned to Jason with sad eyes. "Unfortunately, Elizabeth has been under a great deal of stress throughout her pregnancy," the dark haired doctor threw a dirty look at the dumbfounded detective in the room. "I've warned her more than once to take it easy and tonight the unnecessary amount of stress that was put on Elizabeth has brought on premature labor."

The words wrapped around Jason and applied pressure. Pressure that grew and threatened to choke him. Forcing his mind to listen, he clung to every word that left the doctor's lips.

"Thankfully," Dr. Lee went on. "Her water hasn't broken yet and premature labor can still be prevented." She moved a step closer to Jason and smiled at him. "Right now, all we can do is wait and see and make Elizabeth and the baby as comfortable as possible."

Jason numbly nodded his head. He hadn't lost either of them yet. There was still time for things to be different.

"Can I see her?" he choked out.

"In a few minutes, yes," Kelly nodded her head. "She's going through some tests and then you should be able to go in and see her. Don't worry, we'll do everything we can."

Once again, the young father-to-be nodded his head in understanding. He was vaguely aware of Dr. Lee walking away and Emily pulling the rest of the gathered doctors into a conversation. His mind processed the news and attempted to gather any solutions that he could come up with.

"You have no right to see her," a voice interrupted Jason's mindless thoughts.

Glancing over his shoulder, the tall blonde glared down at Lucky.

"I have every right," Jason retorted.

"You're not family."

"Neither are you," he countered back. "Your divorce was finalized months ago."

"Yes, but you were never married to her or had any kind of real relationship. You have no legal claims to Elizabeth, Cameron, or the child she is carrying."

Jason paused for a moment, processing Lucky's words, before it dawned on him. "That can be easily remedied." He didn't think of the puzzled faces that looked to him for answers. "Sonny," he turned to his best friend.

Sonny had followed Jason and Elizabeth to the hospital without a second thought. He had remained silent in the corner with Max and Milo, keeping a careful eye on his best friend and those gathered around. He was there to help in any way that he could. Stepping out of his corner, tie gone and looking like the mob boss that he was in complete black, he glanced at Lucky with deadly intent. "Yes, Jason."

The two friends locked eyes. Sonny's brown ones softened with concern at the mixed emotions he saw in his young friend's eyes. A silent message passed between them.

"Ready to help?"

"In any way I can," the older man replied sincerely.

"Call Father Coates."


	4. Crippling Pain

**Crippling Pain**

**Part 4**

His hands shook uncontrollably.

Standing in the threshold of the doorway, Jason struggled to get a hold of his emotions. Inhaling calming breaths, he stepped into the silent hospital room with his unsteady hands shoved into his pockets. His eyes focused on one thing in the room.

Elizabeth.

Stepping further into the room, he observed her delicate features in the dim lighting. Her face appeared peaceful at first, but then he peered closely to see the slight wrinkles in her forehead and the downturn at the corners of her lips. Her brown hair was neatly pulled to one side. Her skin was a sallow white and her hands restedon her swollen stomach.

Mustering up all his strength, Jason fully entered the room and walked to the vacated seat beside Elizabeth. Collapsing onto the stool, he stared intently at the fullness of her belly. Their child was growing inside her womb. The thought still left him dazed, but content to know he was going to be a father.

His hand trembled as he raised it to hover over Elizabeth's stomach. His unsteady nerves instantly calmed at the warmth that seeped through him when his hand finally made contact. His eyes closed at the slight flutter that he felt under his hand, an astonished smile pulling at his lips.

"Hi, there," he murmured, resting his cheek against Elizabeth's protruding belly. The smell of lilacs and lavender invaded his senses. He welcomed the scent, letting it soothe him. No other words left his lips as he listened to the soft swish of movement and felt his child move about.

The sound of a door opening had Jason sitting up straight and glancing over his shoulder cautiously. He relaxed at the sight of Dr. Lee. The young doctor smiled at him, pulling the ultrasound machine into the room with her.

"I'm going to do a quick ultrasound to check on the baby."

He nodded his head, swallowing past the lump in his throat.

Kelly gently pulled on Elizabeth's hospital gown until her stomach was revealed. Jason stared, fascinated by the wide expanse of bare skin. His eyes flew to Elizabeth's face when she shivered from the touch of the cold ultrasonic gel on her stomach. She frowned in her state of unconsciousness.

"Let's see what baby Morgan is up to." Kelly's eyes remained on the monitor of the ultrasound machine as she moved the Doppler gradually over Elizabeth's stomach. Jason followed her gaze to the monitor. He only saw a collage of black and white. Moments passed and no sound filled the room.

Kelly paused and a wave of fear hit Jason, before the doctor moved the Doppler and a steady noise filled the room like the sound of galloping horse hooves. Relief instantly filled his rigid body.

"There she is," Kelly murmured.

"She?" Jason's voice croaked.

Kelly tossed him a bright smile. "Yes, you're having a baby girl."

A smile curved Jason's lips as he watched the monitor of the ultrasound machine and listened to his daughter's heartbeat. His hand covered Elizabeth's and he shifted closer to her.

"Did you hear that?" he whispered into her ear. "We're having a baby girl, Elizabeth."

Grinning at the couple, Kelly began to pack the equipment up. "From the looks of it, your daughter is awake and very active right now," she informed the young father, tugging Elizabeth's gown back into place. "I would invest in some karate classes for her if I were you."

Jason chuckled, brushing Elizabeth's hair out of her face as Kelly silently left the room.

She groaned.

His head snapped up and he looked for any sign that she may be conscious.

She whimpered. She took in a deep breath and grasped his hand tightly.

"Jason?" Elizabeth mumbled, shifting in bed.

"Thank god," he sighed in relief, dipping his head for a momentbeforehe focused his attention on the mother of his child.

She dragged her eyes open. Her cobalt eyes were glazed with sleep and began to glimmer with tears.

"Jason, I'm so sorry," she started, panicked. "I tried to tell you so many times. I never meant to hurt you. There was always something holding me back. Someone always reminding me of what I was capable of doing, but you're the father," she laced her hand with his and held them against her stomach.

A soft smile tugged at Jason's lips. "I know," he murmured.

"I mean, I tried, but there was always something that came up…" she trailed off. Her wide startled eyes connected with his. "Did you just say you know?"

He nodded his head.

"I remembered."

Her eyes softened and a sob slipped from her lips. "I'm so sorry."

"Shh," he brushed a gentle hand through her hair. "Don't worry about that right now."

"But Jason," she protested, but a soft knock on the door interrupted her.

"Jason, are you ready?"

Both of them turned towards the door. Father Coates stood at the threshold of the room, dressed in his service clothes, a bible and rosary in hand. He smiled at the young couple, his soft brown eyes gentle and peaceful.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth asked, her grasp on his hand tightening.

"Do you trust me, Elizabeth?" he replied with a question.

"More than anything," she answered immediately.

"It's last minute, I know that," he murmured, his gaze on their joined hands, his thumb gently moving back and forth over her warm skin. "There's a lot we need to talk about. A lot we have to sort through, but I once said I would marry you if the baby was mine and it is." His eyes rose to lock with hers, he moved his hands for them to rest on her stomach. "I want to follow through with my promise. I want to be a father to our daughter."

"It's a girl?" she broke him off, the pleasant shock apparent in her voice.

"Yes," he flashed her a boyish grin. "We're having a girl."

Smiling with tears sparkling in her beautiful eyes, she sighed.

"Let me be a father to our daughter. To Cameron. I want us to be a family. I want to provide a home for our children and love them and take care of you." He searched her eyes before he continued. "Just marry me," he said on a ragged breath.

"Jason," Elizabeth tilted her head, her eyes teary.

"Just marry me."

~*~

A thin layer of cold sweat covered her quivering palms.

Inhaling deeply, Elizabeth grasped the bouquet of red roses tightly in her hands. She looked straight ahead, beyond the Quartermaine doctors seated in the front white pews, over Carly Corinthos' disappointed face, past Sonny's dimpled smile, to stop at the towering man standing at the small altar amidst the glittering light of candles.

Her gaze traveled over his lean frame; broad shoulders, muscular chest, thick thighs, and a rugged face to match the body. His feet braced apart and head dipped, he concentrated on the ground. He was dressed in his signature color—black. His clean-cut suit stretched across his wide shoulders. He wore no tie and the first few buttons of his black dress shirt lay open. His hair was brushed back and his body seemed relaxed.

Apprehension trickled down her spine, her eyes fixed on the man who was moments away from becoming her husband.

She was getting married.

For the third time in her short life, she was about to walk down the aisle again. Robin had found her an elegant strapless satin gown. The bodice cupped her breasts before tightening into an empire waistline, flowing into a trumpet skirt that was wide enough to fall over her pregnant stomach and end right at her knees. Her dress was something new. Her garter belt, provided by Emily, was the something white. The single sapphire pendant in the shape of a rain drop hanging from her neck was her something blue and borrowed from Monica.

She was ready to get married again.

This time the man that waited at the end of the aisle didn't love her. He cared, but didn't love her. She didn't doubt that he would provide a good life for her and her children, but a deep void grew in her heart to know that she would never be loved by another again. She would be happy with the life that she was about to start, but her mind went back to one fact over and over. The man she was marrying loved someone else. He had built a life with another woman and she was responsible for tearing it apart.

Reminding herself that he had been the one to suggest they get married, she pushed the thought to the back of her mind and looked ahead again. She was relieved that he finally knew the truth, but a part of her knew she had hurt him by keeping it from him. They were making a sacrifice for their child—for their children, she corrected herself. He was adamant on being a father to both her children. They would provide a life for their children. A home, a family, and most of all, love. She hoped it was enough to keep them together.

Hurried movement behindher drew Elizabeth's attention to the back of the hospital chapel. Emily appeared with a dazzling smile. She was dressed in her earlier evening gown again, her hair now up in a French twist. She held a small bouquet of roses and winked at her, stepping into place in front of her.

The soft strokes of a piano began and Emily hooked her arm with Sonny's as they began their walk down the aisle. The two reached the end and separated, going to their designated places. Robin stuck out her tongue at her with a goofy smile on her face. Dressed in a dark blue, off the shoulders dress, she walked down the aisle with Patrick as an escort all the while sprinkling red rose petals, serving as an overgrown flower girl. Then, the march she was hoping would be delayed filled the room and Elizabeth began to nibble relentlessly on her bottom lip.

Within moments, she was gliding down the aisle in the wheel chair Kelly had mandated her to use. Her eyes dropped to the roses she held. She examined the flawless red petals. She wasn't ready to see the dismay in his eyes.

Nikolas, looking dashing once again in his suit, steadily brought the bride to her groom. Coming to a stop at the end of the aisle, he bent his head to press a sweet kiss to her cheek and squeezed her hand in support before sliding into a white pew next to Robin. She could feel all eyes on them, but the bride's remained on her bouquet.

His shadow fell over her petite form, yet her eyes remained lowered. She sensed his movement moments before his chiseled face appeared before her. Kneeling on one knee, his warm calloused hands pried the roses out of her hands, handing them to Emily. Gently, he twined their hands together, his thumb coming to caress the backs of hers in slow, drawn out strokes.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

Father Coates' low timbre filled the small hospital chapel.

The chapel where she and Jason had found each other years ago to look past their differences, to comfort each other in the face of devastation. The place where they had rekindled their shattered friendship and she had found her way back to the only person that let her be.

A lump began to form in her throat. She felt the sting in her eyes and squeezed them shut, attempting to keep the warm tears from falling.

She loved him.

Jason Morgan, coffee exporter by day and mob enforcer by night. Once the Quartermaine Golden Boy, now the black sheep. Known to live life as he felt, never backing down from anyone, never striking back without reason. Honest to a fault and living to protect the ones he loved with kind words and gentle touches.

And she loved him with everything she had.

A single solitary tear escaped from her closed eyelids. It descended down her face, followed by the rest that she had hopelessly tried holding back.

He would love their child. Both their children and never love her. That she could accept as long as her children were happy with a wonderful father in their lives.

Opening her tear filled eyes, she focused on their entwined hands. His hands swallowed hers in his grasp. His skin golden where hers was pale. His rough where she was soft. They were opposites, but they fit together perfectly. The thought brought about more tears streaming down her already wet face.

His grasp loosened and Elizabeth's heart clenched painfully. He pulled his hands back and she swallowed a sob. He had realized his mistake. Steeling herself for the rejection that would soon follow, she closed her eyes again and willed herself not to cry out loud.

A strong grasp on her left hand snapped her out of her misery.

His hands warm and stable held hers. An inaudible gasp slipped from her lips as he slipped a stunning band on her ring finger. Brilliant round diamonds and sapphires circled the band, glinting softly at her, a small beaded pattern running along the edge of the band

The ring fell into place as the words simultaneously left his lips.

"I do."

Her eyes flashed up to finally connect with his for the first time since she had agreed to marry him. Her breath caught at the unguarded cerulean orbs that gazed back at her. There was a light in his eyes making the silver speckles glint, leaving her breathless. Emotions swirled in his beautiful eyes. The hope staring back at her sent her heart soaring.

His firm lips curved into a soft smile. Her gaze never broke from his even when cold metal was pressed into her palm.

"Elizabeth Imogene Webber, do you take Jason Morgan to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish in sickness and in health from this day forward**,** till death do you part?"

Father Coates' words finally reached Elizabeth.

The young bride was vaguely aware of the silence in the chapel as she lost herself in her groom's gaze. The piercing pale blue eyes bore into hers with an intensity that threatened to engulf her.

Shifting her attention to her palm, Elizabeth watched the light play with the metallic shine of the simple platinum band, before closing her fist over the ring. Lifting her gaze to lock with her groom's again, she reached for his left hand.

"I do," she murmured on a raspy breath. The ring slipped into place, the platinum metal contrasting sharply against his tan skin. She drew her hands back, but Jason threaded their hands together and held on.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Father Coates smiled. "You may kiss your bride."

Elizabeth took her bottom lip captive and began nibbling relentlessly. She was nervous. She was officially married to the man she loved and was expecting a child with, but she wasn't sure what to do next. Would he even kiss her? And if he did would it be a soft kiss to her forehead or a deep sweltering kiss to the lips?

A tingle ran down her spine at the soft brush of his fingers against her cheek. Gently, Jason hooked her bangs behind her ears and gazed down at her with smoldering eyes. His left hand cupped her cheek, the metal of his wedding band was cool against her skin. He leaned in and his rugged, outdoor scent filled her senses. Her eyes fluttered closed as his presence wrapped around her. Their breaths mingled. His nose bumped hers, his firm mouth hovering over hers.

Her husband drew in a deep breath before grazing her lips tentatively. He drew back a scant inch only to return and capture her lips without hesitation. His lips brushed hers over and over, melting her resolve. The hand that had cupped her cheek moved to clench in her thick chocolate tresses. Her hands came to rest on his shoulders. Her mouth opened on a sigh, granting his searching tongue entrance. Their tongues tangled in a sensual dance. Deliberately dragging his lips over hers one last time, Jason broke away.

Foreheads resting against each other, Jason's hands on her swollen stomach, Elizabeth's on his chest, the world faded away. They both pulled in one deep breath after another. His gaze flickered to meet hers. They stared at each other, neither of them able to look away.

Elizabeth licked her wet lips. His eyes dropped to her mouth following her tongue's movement. He tasted just as she thought he would. Like old spice and male. His warm hands scorched her skin. She felt her heart race in her chest. She even felt his heart beat rapidly under her hands.

"Well, that was hot," Robin's voice broke through their haze. The young doctor fanned herself.

Jason was the first to look away and smile at her shyly.

"I believe the nuptials and expecting baby call for a celebration," Sonny announced in a joyous voice. Elizabeth observed him closely. He looked genuinely happy for his best friend.

"Well, there won't be any "lick it, slam it, suck it" for Elizabeth for a few more months," Emily chuckled. "That's for sure." Robin laughed at her side. The newly married bride joined in, smirking at the confusing looks that the men shared.

"I don't think I want to know what that means," Patrick muttered to an equally confused Nikolas.

"Do I want to know what that means?" Jason whispered to his wife.

She blushed, shaking her head no.

Chuckling, he hooked one arm under Elizabeth's knees and another around her back, effortlessly lifting her weight as well as their child's into his strong arms. Anchoring her to his chest, Jason turned for the walk down the aisle.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Carrying my bride over the threshold," he murmured, pressing a tender kiss to her temple.

"Its tradition," Monicasaid, appearing at Jason's side. "Welcome to the family."

"And congratulations on the baby," Alan added, patting Elizabeth's stomach gently. Both doctors were dressed in their work clothes sans their white lab coats. The couple beamed with joy and pride.

Elizabeth smiled back. "Thank you."

Jason nodded his head in acknowledgment.

Bowing his head until his lips hovered over her ear, he said loudly enough for her to only hear, "I'm done sharing my wife."

Walking around his parents, her husband headed for the hospital chapel. She was ready to crawl into her hospital bed with Jason and simply let everything out. She had lied to him longer than was needed. She needed to let him know everything there was so that they could start a life together for their children.

Sighing, Elizabeth nestled against Jason's chest and relaxed, a content smile spreading across her face. There was nowhere else she would have wanted to be then cradled in her husband's strong arms.

The ease she felt instantly left her body at the sharp somersault her daughter decided to inflict on her. A yawning pressure began between her thighs. Gasping loudly, her hands fell to her stomach. The pressure intensified to unbearable measures, coiling into a tight knot before it snapped. A wave of water left her body, coming to pool between her thighs.

"Jason," his name left her parted lips on a plea.

Jason immediately knelt, holding onto her securely. "Elizabeth, what's wrong?" he asked hoarsely. His hands rested over hers on her stomach, over their daughter.

"The baby," she wheezed, fully aware of the moisture that now covered her lower body. Her muscles convulsed and an overpowering contraction hit her, causing her to cry out. "Oh god!"

She felt his hands cupping her cheek. Her body ached from the powerful contractions that passed through it. Vaguely aware of her new husband speaking to her, Elizabeth fought to stay awake. A crippling pain swept through her. Whimpering, she clutched at his hand caressing her stomach.

"Jason!" she called out.

"I'm right here," he reassured her, tightening his hold on her hand, kissing her hair. "Breathe. In and out."

"Name the baby…" Elizabeth broke off on a wail when a strong contraction hit her weakened body. "Name her Grace," she murmured.

Jason brushed back the locks that clung to her sweat-covered forehead. "We'll name her together."

The little strength Elizabeth clung to slowly seeped away. Her grasp on his strong hand loosened. The world grew faint with each blink of her eyes. The darkness loomed over her mind. The young mother saw the flicker of vulnerability and fear in her husband's eyes before she lost herself in the bleak world that waited for her. Soft murmured words left her lips as she slipped away from him.

"I love you."


	5. Frazzled Nerves

**Frazzled Nerves**

**Part 5**

The cold metal felt light on his hand, fitting perfectly in its place, glinting under the light with every flicker of his hand.

The cool temperature of the metal sent comfort running through his body. The presence of the wedding band in its rightful place soothed his scattered nerves. Its presence reminded him that when everything was over**,** she would return to him. Elizabeth would be waiting for him when she recovered, ready to see him and their child.

Because he was her husband.

He was married.

It still amazed him that he was married to a woman unlike any other, who was gifting him with something he thought he was never meant to have. A family of his own.

Inhaling sharply, his eyes rose to land on the bleak white walls of General Hospital. He struggled to concentrate on the good in his life, but the anxiety of the situation overwhelmed his senses. The few serene moments he had shared with Elizabeth in the chapel had been shattered by the unexpected contractions that had hit her. The contractions had been too close together to prevent premature labor.

It all flashed through his mind.

The glistening sweat that covered her forehead.

Her colorless skin.

The creases that wrinkled her face from the pain.

The unquestionable fear in her dulled cobalt eyes.

The tight hold on his arms.

It was all a constant reminder that his future was in jeopardy.

Swallowing past the lump in his sore throat, Jason concentrated on the silence surrounding him. There was no one in sight. He stood alone before the doors leading to the operating room. His eyes deflected from the room that Elizabeth had been rushed into, the room that decided the fate of his future.

He felt his shoulder spasm from the tension that knotted up his body. Drawing in a deep breath, he leaned his head back against the warm hospital wall and struggled to hold on to the last ounce of strength he possessed. He swayed, feeling the muscles in his calves constrict and cramp up. His eyes shifted away from the white walls to land on the blue doors leading to the operating room. His strength slipped away and he slid down the wall to land on the cold tiled floor.

His eyes burned. The air around him grew thick. His muscles convulsed as the world tilted before him. His vision blurred.

Shutting his eyes, he listened to the rapid beating of his heart. A tremble passed through his body as memories assaulted his senses.

The chill that had run down his spine at his daughter's thrashing beneath his hand.

His child's abrupt stillness.

The panic when his wife went limp in his arms.

Her soft whisper to him.

Swallowing, Jason endured the gut-wrenching ache that suffused his body.

_[i]I love you. [/i] _

The words echoed in his mind.

She loved him and he deserved none of her love. The guilt pierced his wary heart. She lay on an operating table because of him. Her son's future, her unborn daughter's future, and her future hung in the balance because of him.

Her life and her child's would have been different if he had never been a part of the equation, but because of him, she had been berated to the point that her body could no longer bear the added stress.

His heart struggled to grasp his emotions. A part of him reeled in joy and the other part was consumed by remorse. His life could be over in a matter of seconds.

A thick bile rose in the back of his throat, sending a sickening feeling through his body. Breathing deeply, his hearing zeroed in on the silence that surrounded him. It was too quiet. He had condemned everyone from waiting with him by the operating room. No words were needed from him to communicate that he would hurt anyone that stepped within speaking distance of him.

The sympathetic looks, the softly spoken words, the helpful gestures all aggravated him to no end, pushing him to draw into himself and push others away until they left.

But now the silence choked him.

He wanted to hear her voice thick with sleep, her mumbled words as her cheeks turned red from embarrassment and her words full of dreams as she spoke about Italy. Most of all, he longed to her soft murmurs laced with love about the baby.

The bile burned his throat, churning his stomach. He drew in forced breaths. Behind his closed eyelids he saw only searing crimson.

The clicking of heels drew his attention to the swinging double doors granting access to the area before the operating room. His features pulled into a deep frown at the pause of movement before the rustle of doors opening filled the space around him. The heels continued to click in a rhythm as they moved towards him. The shadow of the intruder loomed over him, changing the curtain of red over his eyes to dimmed blackness. The aroma of light perfume invaded his senses and his spine straightened at the confrontation to come. The intruder moved and with a shift of weight sat down beside him.

Gentle hands grasped his and a sharp intake of breath followed.

"You need to get warmed up," his best friend murmured. "How long have you been sitting here? I don't see the use—"

"Carly," he growled, effectively cutting her off. He jerked his hand out of her grasp and pulled way, never opening his eyes. He knew what she was going to say before she even finished speaking.

"What Carly?" she retorted sharply. "Is it wrong of me to point out that there's no use for you to be sitting here when you should be resting?"

"Yes, there is," he snapped, fluidly jumping to his feet. "I need to be here."

His eyes opened to glare down at Carly Corinthos now dressed in a black business suit with her hair brushed and make up applied. Her blonde eyebrows pulled down into a deep V, her light blue eyes were full of concern, and the corners of her lips were pulled downwards. He waited for the spark of defiance to appear in her eyes and strike down on him for marrying a woman she despised. Instead she remained silent, observing him closely. Slowly, she rose to her feet, never breaking eye contact.

She reached his nose with her heels. Head tilted back, she peered up at him with the soft light in her eyes. "I can have Johnny pick you up."

"No." He left no room for argument. "I am not leaving." His control on his emotions began to slip away with every labored breath he released.

"You're not helping anyone with no sleep and energy."

The dark night that left the waiting area dim supported his best friend's argument. It had been over two hours since Elizabeth had gone into surgery. Every muscle in his body screamed for rest, but he fought it. He needed to be awake. He needed to be there for his wife and daughter when they came out of surgery. If they made it.

"You don't need to be here."

His eyes bore into Carly's softened ones. A muscle began to tick in his jaw. "My _[i]wife[/i]_ is in there," he seethed, his hand lifting to point at the closed operating room doors. "My _[i]child[/i]_ is in there. There is nowhere else I'd be, but _[i]here[/i]_."

She reached out for him. "Jason, I—"

He stepped back.

The anger, resentment, remorse, and guilt all sparked inside him and it came clawing to the surface.

"I spent my life placing everyone's needs before my own. Yours, Sonny's, Courtney's, even Sam's. I listened. I did whatever I was asked without question." He shook his head in disgust. "For what? I don't know. Because of loyalty? Because of love? I'm not sure anymore." He glared down at Carly wanting her to look away, to leave him.

"I let myself believe I was happy with my life. That what I had was enough." He took in a deep breath that burned his lungs. "But it was never enough," he muttered. "I am tired of it. I am tired of the bizarre priority of people in my life." He saw the confusion that appeared in Carly's eyes.

"I'm not doing it anymore," he declared. "I'm not walking away from my life to fix yours or Sonny's. I'm not doing it anymore." His voice grew firm with every word he uttered. "From now on, I'm not responsiblefor making anyone happy, but my wife and children."

His words filled the bare waiting room with a thick tension.

His eyes bore into hers, waiting for her to argue with him. The opposition never came. Instead Carly nodded her head deeply in understanding and her eyes glimmered with unshed tears.

"I just want to be here with you," she said, cupping his face.

His chin dropped to his chest at the soft gesture. He felt his throat tighten and his heart beat idly. His eyelids closedand the images of her filled his mind.

_[i]I love you.[/i] _

Her voice faintly murmured in his ear.

"I'm here for you," Carly's gentle voice wafted to his distant mind. She leaned her forehead against his and soothingly brushed the hair at his temple.

"I have stood here more than once in my life," he swallowed the lump that had lodged itself in his throat. "More than once. I was here when you went into labor with Michael. I was here when Sam went into labor with her daughter. I had something to lose both times." He felt the tears burn his eyelids. "But this time, it's my wife. It's my daughter. It's my family that I stand to lose."

The remorse he fought to control came rushing forward. He felt the tears fight to escape, but he held them back. His breathing quickened and his heart clenched as the silence around him cut off his air supply. He felt Carly wrap her arms around him as the world tilted off its axis. Instinctively, he held on tight, burying his face in her blonde locks and forced his lungs to inhale the bleak air.

_[i]I love you.[/i] _

Her words whispered in his ear again.

Pursing his lips roughly, he felt numb to the world. The echo of his heart beating reached his ears loud and clear, but he wanted to hear his **wife's** voice more than he wanted to listen to the evidence that he was still alive. The silence that existed beyond his heartbeat invaded his hearing and pierced his heart.

"I can't hear the baby cry."

His voice was raw.

"She's not crying," he whispered into Carly's hair. "My daughter's not crying."

Carly's arms tightened around his larger frame, holding him up on his feet.

"Grace isn't crying."

"She will," she whispered back, her voice thick with emotion. "She'll cry for her father."

"I can't lose them."

She only held him closer.

Time stretched as he remained in Carly's arms, listening to deafening silence.

The sudden opening of doors drew their attention to the entrance.

Damien Spinelli came flying through the double doors, dressed in his usual blue jeans and throw-on sweater with his laptop messenger bag over his shoulder. His face was flushed and he was breathless. He took in one deep breath after another until he was breathing normal again. Pulling himself together, the young man assessed the two friends that faced him. Jason noticed the comprehension that seeped into the computer genius's green eyes before he fired off his questions.

"Stone cold is all well? The Fair Samantha arrived home in tears and Milo was tight-lipped on what was causing her misery. Is there anything the Jackal can do to ease her pain?" His eyes drifted to the doors leading to the operating room. He paused. "Is Scarface in dire danger?"

Releasing Jason, Carly reached for the younger man. "Spinelli, calm down. Sonny is taking care of some legal work for Jason."

"Then why is the Fair Samantha fleeing into the night?" His frantic green eyes flickered back and forth between Jason and Carly. "Is she a target of the Evil One? Is the Jackal's assistance needed to travel through cyber space to protect her?"

Glancing cautiously at Jason, Carly grabbed a hold of Spinelli and focused his attention on her. "Spinelli, I want you to listen to me carefully." The tall blonde bore into the younger man's alert eyes. "Nod if I have your sole attention." The young dark head sneaked a peek at the enforcer, searching for permission. "Don't look at him for orders," Carly harped. "You're following my command until I say so." When Spinelli remained wary, she added, "Are we clear?"

"I am at your service," Spinelli bowed his head in respect. "Oh, great Valkyrie."

Jason focused his attention on his best friend as she smiled nervously.

"I'm not sure if that was a compliment or an insult, but I'll take it." Carly gave Spinelli no time to respond, she immediately launched into commander mode. "I need you to find a quiet place and get connected to the Internet. Jason and his family deserve the best and you're going to help me. If muffin face—" coming to an instant halt, his best friend grimaced and mumbled a quick sincere apology. "Let's try that one more time. If—wait no, one more do over. " She cleared her throat and smiled softly. "When Jason's wife and children come home they are going to need a whole lot more than the penthouse has to offer. Your job—"

Spinelli ignored Carly and focused his attention solely on Jason. "Stone cold has pledged himself to the Fair Samantha in holy matrimony?" A grin spread across the cyber genius's lips, but instantly disappeared when he saw Carly flinch and Jason's eyes harden.

Inhaling slowly, Jason faced his oddest of associates. Shoving his balled fists into his silk pockets, he observed Spinelli. He was cowering behind Carly, his usually sharp eyes full of questions and worry. Jason was well aware that lashing out at Spinelli because of his loyalty wouldn't help the situation. The tech specialist had turned into a friend at one point or another in their strange history and Jason knew that the young man would support him in any way that he could. Taking in a breath that was anything but calming, he cracked his neck and faced the Jackal.

"I need you to take care of anything that Carly asks of you, Spinelli." He waited for the young hacker to nod his head in understanding before continuing. "There will be changes at the penthouse. I want my family to be comfortable there. My wife," the word flew from his mouth without faltering or discomfort. Reminding himself to breathe and concentrate on the moment, he continued. "My wife, Elizabeth, and I are going to need all the help we can get in the next few weeks. I would appreciate it if you continued staying at the penthouse and helped with Cameron and Grace."

A silence fell over the group as Jason watched Spinelli watch him with glazed over green eyes.

"Grace?" he asked softly.

Jason nodded deeply as a lump formed in his throat. His eyes strayed to the double doors that lead to his wife and yet to be born daughter.

Bowing deeply with his hand clasped at his chest, Spinelli declared, "The Jackal would be honored to serve Stone Cold and his family."

Simply nodding his head again, Jason shifted his attention to his wife and children. He listened intently for any muffled words or movement that could tell him what was occurring in the operating room. The gallery had been closed off. Even as the husband and expecting father, he wasn't authorized to be present for the operation. It killed him to be helpless, but there was nothing he could do, but wait.

A warm hand on his tense shoulder dragged his attention away again.

Glancing over, Jason found his other best friend's worried brown eyes observing him. Dominating the space he stood in, the mob boss in his gray Italian suit stood tense and wary. The corners of Sonny's lips rose slightly to replace the grim straight line with a reassuring smile. "It's all done," the older man murmured roughly. His best friend remained by his side with his hand on his shoulder.

At the soft words, some of the tension that overwhelmed his body eased. He bowed his head in relief.

His eyes fluttered closed as he concentrated on one thought.

He had a son.

Cameron was legally his.

The silence that engulfed him was shattered in an instant.

An infant's sharp cry pierced the stillness.

A relieved breath escaped from him and the young father felt the ground beneath him again.

He felt dainty hands grasp his motionless one and squeeze. "She's crying for you," Carly whispered to him as his daughter's cries grew stronger. "Grace is crying for her father."

Jason was vaguely aware of the congratulations that Sonny uttered or the ones that Spinelli said in his own language. His eyes opened and remained steadily on the double doors of the operating room. His hands clenched into fists as he waited for someone to exit the room and congratulate him. Tension still stiffened his body.

He needed to see his wife and daughter.

His eyes wandered over to the operating doors, searching for any answers.

Gradually, the doors openedand three doctors fully dressed in blue operating scrubs walked into the waiting room. They moved slowly, pulling off their masks and surgical caps. They all paused before Robin and Emily smiled weakly at him.

Jason's heart clenched sharply at the detached brown eyes that stared back at him.

Dr. Lee sighed heavily before straightening and facing him fully. She smiled at him as brightly as possible, but her eyes betrayed her. The concern and grief he glimpsed in her brown eyes sent a knife through his already tender heart. Wringing her surgical cap with both hands, she cleared her throat and looked to Robin before turning to him again. "Congratulations, you're a father of a beautiful baby girl."

Even though she was genuine in her manners, the strain that filled the room told Jason that he would be doing anything, but celebrating in a few moments. Foreboding took over his senses.

"The nurses are cleaning her up right now." She practically strangled her surgical cap. Kelly paused, her eyes skirted away from him for a second before she took in a deep breath and continued. "The baby is three pounds and eight ounces. She's only thirty weeks and her lungs don't have enough surfactant to breathe on her own. She will need to be in NICU for more than a few weeks to fully develop before she can be released." She forced a wide. "But don't worry; she's going to be fine."

A weight heavily pressed down on his chest. Kelly hadn't mentioned Elizabeth. He felt it in the air around him. Something was wrong.

"What about Elizabeth?"

She looked away again and sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry."


End file.
